


a study in gold

by Rosario545675



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I Don't Even Know, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, Symbolism, but it just felt Done, i just wanted to give a general impression, i kinda wanted to write more, like short short, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosario545675/pseuds/Rosario545675
Summary: sunset and sunrise, an end and a beginning in gold.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	a study in gold

The world ends in gold.

That's all Link can think, really, as he lays in that field dying. It paints the tops of the trees, the grass, the clouds... It melts into Zelda's eyes, trickles down her hair, drips from her voice. 

She is gold, her freckles like stars across her cheeks, her hair shimmers with them, and when her tears reflect the light of the dying sun, it’s gold, gold, gold. 

until it all goes black.

\---------------

When he wakes, he nearly forgets himself.

It’s startling, to not-exist and then exist again. There are no words to describe it-- no comparison he could bring to mind. He did not exist, in a meaningful sense anyways, and then he did. 

The room is empty, save for a small pedestal.

A sheikah slate, he knows, and as he touches it it comes to life, humming with energy beneath his hands. The door to the outside world opens, and only then does golden sunlight stream into the room.

His eyes are entirely unprepared to deal with it-- a new sunrise after an indefinite rest, burning his retinas and halting his breath.

\--------------

The Hyrule he sees is simultaneously the one he knows and one he doesn’t. The landscape is familiar, the shapes on the horizon remain the same. The smell, the grass, the acacia and hyrule herb, the hunched apple trees and the landscape itself is achingly familiar, and yet it has undeniably changed.

He wonders, idly, if this is how an old man feels returning to his childhood home, only to find it overgrown and returned to the woods--

To step inside the house, rotting and falling apart, and see the grass grown up through the floorboards he’d played on with siblings whose faces have long since faded from memory. 

This alien familiarity, this knowing and not-knowing, this remembering and not-remembering. 

It’s all awash in sunshine from the new dawn, this new day, scorching and proud.

As Link takes his first step out of the Shrine of Resurrection, Hyrule glows gold in the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> I wanted to keep going with this, kinda, but my brain said: "stop. it is complete." so here it is lol.  
> I wanted just kinda an impression of rebirth in gold, short and sweet, (though this is a bit shorter than i thought it would be). Gold is a really strong color for me, and it's one of my favorites! Not that dark brassy gold though, i mean the bright stuff. You know what I mean! 
> 
> I ended up changing the title to better fit the piece-- even though I already had a title and everything! A really cool-sounding title!! I'll just use it on another work then. That title is good enough to make a story based only on it, at least for me.
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment if you liked this--I would really appreciate this!


End file.
